cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peragus
:When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. :If your national flag is different from the one in-game, add your nation's flag to the National Flags category by adding the following tag to your flag's page: Category:National Flags and add your Coat of Arms, if you have one, to the Coat of Arms by adding the following tag to your Coat of Arms's page: Category:Coat of Arms. Remove this notice when finished. Summary of Peragus Peragus is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1118 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Peragus work diligently to produce Lumber and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Peragus is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Peragus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Peragus allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Peragus believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Peragus will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The First year under the Black Prince Peragus became an officially recognized nation after their ruler, named the Black Prince, united the english speaking peoples in the area of the Greek Peninsula. On April 4, 2006 a treaty was signed between the Black Prince and the leaders of the tribes, uniting them under a new name; Peragus. Diplomatic ties were quickly made with the neighbouring nation controlled by a personal friend of the Black Prince helping the new nation begin to assert it's identity. Unfortunately disaster would eventually strike this nation Peragus held close, as this nation was destroyed in the Continuum-GPA war on March 13, 2008. For the first year, progress was going generally well, until the citizens of Peragus were brought face to face with the reality of war and in early 2007 was shocked by a tech raid by a much larger nation controlled by a man the Black Prince swore to defeat; Cheiff Stubbs. Peragus was ZI'd and had to start over again from the ashe. Fortunately, the people of people of Peragus thought it prudent of their leader to seek help for their recovery and enter into the world of international politics..